It Was Supposed To Be A Class Trip
by not in use anymore uwu
Summary: It was just supposed to be a class trip, it wasn't supposed to end with the destruction of a world... Warning: Major character death.
**READ THIS!**

 **Okay so this is a role play that catturner7007 and I had on tumblr and might I say that it got a bit 'out of hand'… it's mostly dialogue just so you know. It also involves KarmaGisa for people who hate that ship, don't like? Don't read.**

* * *

 _*Ko_ _ro sensei flew into the E-class building and decided to have all his students go on a class trip_ _  
_ _The class trip was to Pluto but no one has any idea why.*_ _  
_ **Karma-** teach why are we going to goddamn Pluto?  
 **Korosensei-** Because Karma, it will be an educational experience for all of us!  
 **Nagisa-** sensei, I don't think we should go to Pluto it could be dangerous.  
 **Sugino-** You can't play baseball with no gravity!  
 **Ritsu-** Korosensei, my data suggests that taking my classmates to Pluto could potentially harm them  
 **Korosensei-** We're going to Pluto!  
 **Nagisa-** But-  
 **Korosensei-** PLUTO!  
 _*Korosensei puts everyone into space suits and picks everyone up with his tentacles.*_ _  
_ _*Everyone flies to Pluto because lodgic*_  
 _*Random noise is heard*_  
 **Nagisa-** korosensei! Look how high I can jump!  
 _*Weird blob thing eats Terasaka*_  
 **Karma-** *laughs uncontrollably*  
 **Korosensei-** everybody meat Norman, he eats humans.  
 **Norman-** sfggafngdsdgwsfjff  
 **Nagisa-** aghhhhhhhhhhh karma save usssss  
 _*jumps into karma's arms*_  
 _*Karma's awesome drives Norman back into the hole he came out of.*_  
 **Nagisa-** *kisses Karma's cheek* he saved ussss  
 **Norman-** _*goes back to Norman town and creates the 'Karma Bible', Karma is now the Norman's god*_  
 **Karma-** Now we're the first gays on Pluto.  
 **Nagisa** \- *blushes like crazy*  
 **Maehara** \- you're are couple!?  
 **Karma-** since 20 seconds ago, yes.  
 _*The class celebrates*_ _  
_ _*Death metal is heard in the distance as the many Norman creatures flee from their holes and jump off of Pluto into space*_ _  
_ _*death metal grows louder as biker gangsters show up*_ _  
_ **Leader dude-** WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MA SWAMP!?  
 _*Korosensei looks worried*_  
 **Rio-** SHREK! MY GREATEST RIVAL *removes face to reveal that she is John Cena*  
 **Karma-** wtf is going on here? Nagisa lets run away together  
 _*Karma and Nagisa jump off of Pluto to land on a rainbow magic unicorn and fly away*_ _  
_ _*Class E follows because of the magic that Karma and Nagisa's gayness gives them.*_ _  
_ _*Class E can't live without karmagisa's gayness*_ _  
_ _*Korosensei flies next to them*_  
 **Korosensei-** where are you going?  
 **Karma-** somewhere gayer than here. _* looks dramatically into distance*_  
 _*Then suddenly *poof* they had entered a strange place where vampires sparkled in the sunlight.*_  
 **Nagisa-** Karma! Your teeth are growing longer!  
 _*Karma turns into a vampire*_  
 **karma-** OH NUUU! NOW I WILL LIVE FOREVER WHILST MY LITTLE NAGI WILL DIE ONE DAY! NNOOOOOOOO!  
 **Karma-** _*dramatically kneels and yells 'no!' to the sky*_ _  
_ **Nagisa-** you could drink my blood and make us both vampires?  
 **Korosensei-** he could kill you though...  
 **Karma-** I will steak myself wen u die. _*sparkles*_  
 **Nagisa-** _*tears up*_  
 **Karma-** I wuv you more than I want to kill Korosensei Nagisa.  
 **Nagisa-** At least I won't be alone now, I have you forever  
 _*Then Buffy the vampire slayer came past...*_ _  
_ _*And beefed Karma in the chest*_  
Steaked*  
 **Nagisa-** _*sobs*_  
 **Karma-** Nagis... Hold me in my last moments before I die...  
 **Karma-** I mean Nagisa...  
 **Karma-** who's Nagis?  
 **Nagisa-** I'm not leaving, you can tell Nagis to piss off though  
 **Nagisa-** I love you Karma  
 **Nagis-** _*sobs in distance*_  
 **karma-** and I love you too...  
 _*Karma takes his final breath*_ _  
_ _*Nagisa collapses*_ _  
_ _*In tears*_ _  
_ _*And Ritsu films it for reference when writing her yaoi manga later.*_ _  
_ **Car a zoomer-** everyone! If we form a circle and chant some weird thing in Latin we might be able to un die Karma.  
 _*Everyone does as they are told*_ _  
_ _*Karma is no longer kill because they all said weird Latin words*_ _  
_ _*Nagisa has to stay in the middle with Karma because the spell only works when lovers are together*_  
 **Karma-** Heaven sucks butt.  
 **Terasaka-** you actually went to heaven not hell?!  
 **Karma-** shut up  
 **Is a guy-** I thought that you WERE satin...  
 **Karma-** no I'm not  
 **Nagisa-** he's mine back off everyone  
 **Okuda-** :(  
 **Karma-** I never loved you.  
 **Karma-** Okuda I mean.  
 **Kayano-** :(  
 **Nagisa-** I never loved you  
 _*Kayano and Okuda cry and run away together*_  
 **Nagisa-** _*wraps arms around Karma and hiss at everyone else like a cat*_ _  
_ **Nagisa-** _*becomes cat*_ _  
_ **Everyone-** _*takes a step back*_ WTH  
 **Karma-** _*pulls Nagisa's tail*_  
 _*Oh no but Karma is spontaneously deathly allergic to cats!*_  
 **Karma-** _*adorable baby panda sneeze*_  
 _*He's getting rashes!*_  
 **Nagisa-** _*laughs even in the bad situation*_  
 **Nagisa-** _*gives up and falls to the floor*_ _  
_*Ritsu stops filming and reads fanfiction instead of writing her yaoi manga as its getting weird.*  
 **Korosensei-** everyone quick! To the massive piñata! The planet is gonna go boom!

 _*Koro sensei treats Karma's allergies and puts Nagisa in a box*_  
 _*Then they run to piñata*_ _  
_ **Karma-** _*carries Nagisa there*_ _  
_ **Everyone-** _*is confused at everything*_  
 **Koro sensei-** _*takes everyone back to earth*_  
 **Karma-** Nagisa! Let's get gay married and be together even though I'm a vampire and also allergic to you!  
 **Nagisa-** yes Karma. Let's do it.  
 **Rio-** I now pronounce you vampire and cat, you may now intensely make out!  
 _*kiss passionately*_  
 **Nagisa-** _*wakes up*_ the fuck?  
E N D

* * *

 **If for some reason you couldn't tell this is a crack fic, it's a crack fic. Car a zoomer is Karasuma and Is a guy is Isogai. Forgive all of the grammatical errors and spelling mistakes as they ARE intentional. I'm pretty sure that's it :P**

 **~Saul. R. Yandere.**


End file.
